The broken promise and undying love
by blazefighter
Summary: Yeah fail title, my first fanfic. America and England are insparable, right? Fail summary. Not based on historical events. Warning Main Character death!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! first fanfic here, so please review and leave suggestions, also it will be more than one chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not take ownership in hetalia or any of it's characters

* * *

><p>It was raining and as the blackness started to creep in he thought of his one and only love. He smiled slightly at the promise he made. " I guess, heroes don't always win.<p>

He let his mind drift back to a time in a happier less war filled time.

It was a young America and he was out side have a pretend war with the toy soldiers he was given by England. It was warm out.

"Why is he late?" America asked out loud but nobody heard him. He heard the gate creep open.

"America sorry I'm late! England looked around the yard, he was meet by a sudden arm full of America.

"Brother! I was worried you forgot about me!" America said. England looked down at his little brother and laughed. America looked at he with a clear confusion.

"How could I forget about you?" America answered with complete honesty, it hurt England to here these words come from his little brother.

"Well your always busy, and you're a big country. England smiled. "someday you to will be a big country and maybe even a big brother."

America was startled " What if I mess up!"

At this England said "of course you wouldn't, you will be a great, strong country." America said

"You think so?" England looked at his charge.

" I know so." America looked up his azure eyes looking up at his big brother his eyes were full of pride.

America was bigger, he was running after England "Yo! England!" He shouted (well that's what England thought it was just America's normal talking voice) England turned around he didn't want to be bothered especially by this git. America tried to keep him and England close friend especially after the revolutionary war. America saw the annoyance on England's face. England saw one of the rare occasions were America didn't have a huge smile on his face.

" What is it America?" America heard the inviting annoyed tone and quickly snatched the opportunity

" I wanted to talk like we used to!" England was amazed at how fast this guy could get a smile back on his face.

"About what?" England asked. "well first I want to make something clear." America said completely serious the smile was wiped off his face not by something sad but rather something important, his blue eyes blazing fiercely.

"If you need an ally, come to me first not your brothers." England was shocked… was America doing this cause his boss told him to?

"My boss has no idea I'm doing this." The American was studying the Englishman's face knowing what he was thinking. England was blow away at America's maturity.

"America, do you want to get a cup of coffee. America was paining himself not to say what he feels for the English nation, Little did he know, England was doing the exact same thing.

The with France was nearly ending and America and England where sitting in a tent with complete and utter siclence. America though did he just say what I think he just said? Had England just said those words America has been wanting to say for a long time. Finally America spoke "Do you mean it?"

England just looked at him. " Of course I mean, you bloody daft git

Why else would I say that I love you?"

America was dumbfounded and instead of respond with words America with actions kissing the surprised brit. "I love you." America confided.


	2. Chapter 2

The memory faded a ghostly smile played across his features he then thought of the promise he made to England. His mind flashed back to that day.

"England I'm heading out ." America announced. England appeared form the kitchen. America silently thanked god that he didn't have to eat England's cooking.

"Just don't do anything stupid or dangerous." England sighed. Little did he know he was probably going to end up doing both.

"Alright, I promise I wont." America but on his best genuine smile. He hoped he could live up to his promise. He walked out of the door after taking one last look at his love.

Time jumped forward.

"I'm here." Shouted America. He hoped he was here on the right day and not late he took out the letter and read it again

_America,_

_If you wish to keep England alive you will meet us in the ally by the showdown bar and grill, on July 3, 2011 at 12:00pm. Also you must come by yourself unarmed and cannot contact any of the police if you wish your precious England safe. Don't be late._

_-Not telling you my name._

Yeah he was at the right place and it was only 11:30 but not to take chances he sat down by the trashcans to rest the next thing he knew is he was being pushed in the back seat of a car and being driven somewhere. When he awoke he saw that he was in a desolate place and it was eerie. The sky had clouded up, it was going to rain. Suddenly he felt himself being turned around and looking up at some one wearing a ski mask, He was about comment that there was no mountains in sight but then thought better of it in his situation. Now he was aware of the sharp pain in his left temple.

"It seems that our guest is finally awake." The voice said it was heavily accented but America couldn't place it. "well lets get straight to business. America, do you know why you're here?"

America scowled "No I have no idea I just know that if I didn't come Iggy would get hurt, and since I'm the hero I had t o come right."

The person seemed to smile , or that's what America thought "Well he thinks he still is the hero." The masked man and his gang started laughing. America frowned at this… wasn't he saving iggy's life?

The man leaned in close, to close for America's comfort. "Let me tell you a secret you are dying for some one but saving no one."

America couldn't breathe was he making it easier for these asses to capture and kill England?

"Don't worry your 'iggy' will be fine but I cant say much for the other nations." The man chuckled," You see America I was going to just hold you hostage but you know our plans and could potentially escape or be rescued, thus making you a liability. So you will now die. Say hi to roman empire for me.

_**BANG**_

America felt the lead bullet rip through his chest. An insane laughter filled the air. "I thought heroes didn't die." Realization dawned on him

"Y-You." America chocked out then lapsed into unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

Yep another chapter withen 2 days i have know idea how long this story will be so as always rate and rewiew!

* * *

><p>England awoke form his nap. He thought he had heard the letter flap open. England groaned as he got, walking to the door there was an envelope. With <em>"England" <em>written across the front.

"That's no way to address an envelope." He sighed, opening and reading through he had to read it again to make sure he understood it correctly

_England,_

_I suppose as of until this moment you had no worries over your America. Well start looking for him. He might not be around much longer ._

_Cords 90 east 20 north._

England dropped the note he somehow knew America needed him. He grabbed his army green jacket. Noticing that America left bomber jacket behind.

"Something is defiantly wrong." England muttered before he ran out the door and into the rain.

He had no idea how long he had be unconscious. At least it was still the same day but it had started t o rain. He tried to sit up only to find he was too weak to sit up. He muffled a scream in pain as he felt his left side of his chest burning. He couldn't believe it, this was it he was going to let the blackness take him when he heard something that kept him alive

"America!" AMERICA! Where are you?" The voice was frantic laced with fear. "Alfred! ALFRED!" He heard footstep run towards him. "Oh my god! Alfred what happened?"

Alfred looked up his eyes meeting the emeralds he hated to see them filled with fear and another emotion… Anger?

"Who did this to you? I swear-"

America cut England off. "Don't worry so much , I did this for-" He coughed up blood "For you." England couldn't say anything, he just stared down in shock. Finally jarred into action England took out his phone and called for an ambulance. The ambulance arrived quickly which England was happy about since every second counted and with every second America, grew closer to dying. No! England refused to think like that. They arrived at the hospital and America was rushed in after hours of intense care, England was finally aloud to see America. He was sleeping or England thought at the time.

"America, I love you. I hate that you had do this for me, thinking I couldn't handle myself. Thinking you had to be a hero."

"I had to prove to you that I'm a hero." America said with a weak smile.

"You already were a hero to me at least." Replied England

"No, I hurt you and heroes aren't supposed to hurt anyone, I've hurt you twice" England looked at America confused. "The revolutionary war and right now I'm hurting you cause I'm hurt." England looked at him. Why was he suddenly so smart? Or was the better question why did he act so stupid?

"Hey Arthur, I love you." With that America closed his eyes for a finale time. The heart rate checker thing slowed down then he flat lined. England could take he burst into sobs and couldn't believe.

"Heroes aren't suppose to die, they cant die!" England shouted. The blackness took America. England left the hospital and went home, he slammed the door open grabbed the bomber jacket and went up stairs to his room. Little to his knowledge all four of his brothers were present at that display of emotions.

"What was that about?" asked whales.

"Probably something with his boyfriend." Replied Scotland.


	4. Chapter 4

Longer than the others kinda of the introductery to the characters that will be in ethier all of the other chapters or most

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

* * *

><p>The morning after America's death England walked down to the kitchen and when he saw all his brothers there he wonder how long they've been in his house.<p>

"What was with last night?" There his answer "You stormed in here grabbed that bloody American's coat ran up stairs the sobbed the entire night!" Said Ireland.

"Well-" England went respond, but was cut of by Scotland

"I knew that American couldn't keep a promise even if his life depended on it." How did he know about the promise Alfred made to him? "That bloody America going and hurting you after he promised he wouldn't!" England was confused for a seconded the comprehension dawned on him.

"I'm going to kill him for making you cry!" shouted Scotland.

"No! You can't!" England tried to stop his older brother.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Scotland hated being told what he can and can't do.

"Because someone beat you to it!" England sobbed, "He's dead dammit!' With that, he dropped to the floor his body shaking.

"When was this?" Asked whales.

"Yesterday." Replied England still sobbing. His brothers looked at each other all thinking the same thing _is America actually…? _None wishing to think those words, after all can countries die?

"Well this is great!" Said North Ireland sarcastically all his brothers including England

Looked at him "Today is day One of Three in the world meeting!"

"Well shit!" proclaimed Scotland.

"How are we going to tell the other countries?" asked whales.

"We don't." England said "Well at least until a later date." England continued hurriedly seeing his brother's confused faces.

"So what do we say?" Asked Ireland

"Well we say that he's unable to attend." Said England "I mean it is true. So it wouldn't be lying."

"Alright then we better leave if we don't want to be late." Said Ireland. He and England went out the door walking to Germany's place were the world meeting was held. All the while England was thinking of all the time England almost lost America coming close be it never happened.

_England was in the house preparing lunch when he heard a scream, it was America's. He ran out of the house and saw America had fallen in the deep part of the water and America wasn't that strong a swimmer. Americas head went under the water. England jumped in not caring if he got wet. He dived under the water and got America and swam to shore. America was still alive but had a lot of water in his lungs, England attempted to get the water out of his lungs. When America opened his eyes, England let out a sigh of relief. However, at the time he didn't think his relief would be so short lived._

_America was sleeping in bed, England thought he had slept enough and started calling for America to wake up and get ready for the day but when he didn't respond quickly he got worried America was many things but he never disobeyed England it might take him two or three times but America always listened. Therefore, England went to check on him. What he found scared England to the core. There was America lying there barely breathing and when England felt his forehead. He was burning up. England shock America but he didn't respond. England chest tightened up. He was scared, America was strong but also young so he could get sicker easier but it would be harder to get better. That day England never left America's side. At times, his breathing would be shallow, at other times he would breathe perfectly normal but one thing remained constant is America never woke up or even opened his eyes once. He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep but when he woke up; he saw America's condition had greatly improved. That was England needed to make his day._

He and his brother arrived at Germany's house. They walked in took there seats. England sighed sadly when he saw France holding Canada close, surprising France wasn't in a purvey mood he was just enjoying his time with his "Matthew". It was even sadder when he laid eyes on Italy and Germany. Italy apparently was having an issue because of a pasta shortage; Germany was holding him tight like he was never going to let anyone near Italy. Knowing Germany, he probably was, but what was bothering England was Germany was protecting Italy even without a thing threatens them. However, for some odd reason England doubted this something was threatening the countries but had no idea what.

The meeting was about to start.

"Vhere is America?" Said Germany

"He's unable to attend." Stated England, what bugged England is what France said next

"Of course you would know seeing as you are in bed with him every night." Mocked France. Canada gave him a look of "Don't-start- anything." However, was promptly ignored by France. England shrugged. France who was taking a sip of water spat it out he didn't get a reaction from England. Something must be wrong with America thought France. The meeting was surprisingly smooth with out America's absurd ideas. France and England trying to kill each other also Italy was paying attention for once that is a surprise within it's self. After the meeting was down with for the day. England gathered up his notes said his goodbyes and left. France stood there dumbfounded along with some other countries.

"Something must be seriously wrong with America." Canada said worriedly.

Germany shrugged it off. "I wouldn't doubt it with his economy right now. Don't worry he is, after all a world power. He walked out the door Italy bounding out after him asking something about pasta.

"Yeah, that's probably the problem." Canada said out loud but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself He took his leave and france followed suit.

Instead of going home straight away he went to america's house but when he arrived he was shocked when he saw that the house was gone… everything was fone the one thing that remained was an endless sea of grass and a single freshly dug grave. Engrave with

_Alfred F. Jones _

_A great american _

_Beloved brother and lover _

_He will be missed _

England Knelt down in front of the grave. He was crying again.

"Why Al? You already were a hero!" England sobbed. He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked up, what he saw made him jump back in surprise. A young child.

* * *

><p>Who is this young child?<p>

Cliffhanger I might have the next chapter up today depending on how long it takes to write


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is chapter 5!

Disclaimer I dont own anything

* * *

><p>"Don't cry mister." Said the child. I must've fallen asleep, he thought. When he pinched himself, he felt. Nope he wasn't dreaming. Here in front of him was a boy with extremely blue eyes sandy blonde hair, and a wide smile. England couldn't believe it.<p>

Seeing that the older man stopped crying he introduce himself "Hello I'm America."

"I'm England." The young America looked at him.

_Why do you seem familiar? _America wanted to ask him. The emerald eyes met the blue

"I will be your big brother." England announced. _That's it! _America remember almost everything instantly. _But why am I child?_ Those memories eluded him.

"Come on America." Coaxed England. America complied, wishing he could tell England that he was the first America but his vocal cords wouldn't work. England and America walked to England's house. The moment they walked in the door. His brothers bombarded England then they saw the child curled up in England's arm.

"A new colony? Odd I didn't hear anything about a new land form." said north Ireland

"Technically he's not a new colony," stated England. His brothers gave him confused looks. "It's America."

"WHAT?" Scotland shouted. Waking America up. America looked around seeing England's older brothers most young children would hide, America simply stared at them.

"Apparently countries don't die they just become reborn." England said

"So does he remember anything?" asked whales.

England was wondering the same thing. So many years of being distant and finally he find out America love him the get together and then he ends up being killed, he didn't want to go through the same thing again but did America remember anything about him.. About what they had. America wanted to answer. But couldn't he sighed Out of all the things I could've forgotten I forgot how to talk.

"I kind of like America better now that he ain't jabbering our ears off." Mentioned Ireland All the brothers laughed America pouted _I don't talk __that much!_ England seeing this chucked gently.

That night when England went to put America into his bed, America wouldn't let go of his shirt.

"Fine you can sleep with me tonight."

"Thank you Arthur!" England stopped dead in his tracks did America just call him Arthur _Ha-Ha! That might've gotten Arthur to reconsider that t I'm a new America! _America thought.

"Did you just call me Arthur?" England asked still in shock and making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"Yep!" Responded America. Ok that's just creepy; maybe he has some of the old America's memories after all. _Gah! He must think that I'm a new America with the old ones memories. I need to something… otherwise; the other countries might be in danger._

England and America arrived in England's room. There it was America's bomber jacket!

_I might actually have a chance at proving it tonight. _America jumped out of England's arms and bounded over to his bomber jacket. England smiled Maybe he remembers most of the things that impacted his previous life. _And he called me thick _America thought.

"Tomorrow you'll come with me to the world meeting so as to explain this situation to the others." England said before he wished america a good night a fell asleep

* * *

><p>Lol, Nobody listens to america even as a kid<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

When morning came, America was still a kid.

"Will America I guess you have to go to the world meeting as a child?" said England

_Just keep me away form France _America thought. They went downstairs America was trying to think of ways to get England to realize he wasn't just a new America. _Why is he so dense? _

"Good Morning England!" Shouted Scotland and then added "Morning America."

"Morning Scotland." Greeted England America was squirming. _What can England do again the no one believes is true. _

England looked down "Guess we have to take America as well."

"You sure? I mean it's going to be confusing. Also there is France." Said whales

"I know but I can't do anything about it, maybe they can help figure this out." Said England. _Yeah, I'm sure one of the countries will recognize me! I mean not getting my hopes up since my own lover cant! _America sighed.

"He's sighs a lot almost like he keeps thinking things in his and realizes that nobody understands him." Mentioned England noticing America's sigh "It does seem like something the old America did it made since in his mind but could never state it right." _Wow! Thank you for noticing England! Really, what did I do to deserve this? _

England, Ireland, and America made there way to the conference. England was holding and was lost deep in thought. _How can I bring the old America back? Maybe a resurrection spell no that is impossible… Will I ever get America…? Alfred back? _Suddenly the arrived.

"Here we go." mumbled England. They walked to the conference room nobody was there yet Germany must be trying to wake Italy up. England thought. Absentmindedly he began to sing a lullaby to America one he hasn't song since America left

_Sleep little colony,_

_One day become great _

_Stronger than I _

_Sleep Little Colony_

_Let your dreams take wing_

England Didn't notice France come in. "A new colony? Odd I didn't here about any new land forms." England turned around to face the voice of France.

"He's not a new colony!" England snapped

"Sheet! Relax England, I was just wondering why you were singing America's lullaby to him." France pointed at the child curled up in England's arms.

"That's a long story." Ireland stepped in to defend his brother.

"Why is America a child again? Care to answer England?" France said

"This is a new America." England couldn't take France any longer.

"New America?" France was confused

"The old one we knew is dead, he died two days ago!" England was holding back tears.

_Sigh. That's what you think England, France, and every other country that hears that. I am right here trapped as a child but and I could already be back to my normal self! But No you have to be blind I'm dropping hints that no one pats attention to! _America thought

"What! But England why did you not tell us immediately?" France was kneeling y England now Canada was there to he walked in with France nobody notice not even his lover how sad.

"I was trying to get over it!" England sobbed He hated to be like this especially in front of the frog France. America noticed his twin (which oddly enough he was the only one who noticed him all the time!)

"Canada!" America burst out and ran to his brother. France and England looked up to be surprised to see the North twin of north America.

"Huh. I guess America never lost the trait to see his brother." France noted. _And the call me the dense one!_

"Why is there a small America in Canada's arms?" Came a deep heavily German accented voice

England sighed he was going to get tired of explaining, "Well the old America died and well we get this guy!"

_This guy really! England when I get back to my full sized and can talk your not going to hear the end of it! _thought America then let out a small "Humph!"

The older countries looked at him. "Ve~ ! He still acts like America though. Maybe it really is!"

"Italy that's nonsense!"

_Wow guys that's sad Italy actually got it right… _America thought silently

The other countries started to file in and all asked the same question.

"Why is America a baby?"

_I have to figure out how to tell England I'm the first one! Also, I need to tell hem I'm not easily replaced._


	7. Chapter 7

The next meeting went by uneventful. America would take a nap and then would wake up. _How do I get one of the 'smarter' countries to realize it is I? The hero! Wait! Hero obsessed America! Duh!_

"We should make a giant hero to solve all problems!" America blurted out. All the countries shut up quickly and stared at him.

"That was like a total America moment!" Poland sated.

"Yes, it was." Said England "But occasionally he will act like the old America." At this America did and internal Face palm. _Why do I have to get England at his daft times! _

The meeting was called to a close. Canada and France walked over to England and America.

'Well what are you going to this time?" Asked France.

"What do you mean?" Asked England.

"Are you going to let him have his freedom or are you going to try to shelter him this time?" France clarified.

"He's might not want freedom." Said England Matter-of-Factely.

"It's America! Of course he will want his freedom." France said bluntly.

_Why do I have do the thinking for once? I mean I am America after the hyperactive oblivious country. Not the wise old calm one like England!_

England notice America squirming in his arms. The young nation that is the new America will never fill the place in his heart that belonged to America. Even though they shared some resemblances and personality trait's the old America, the old Alfred was gone. He felt the water building in his eyes. No. He was not going to cry! He couldn't, not even America saw the mighty England cry.

"England." Piped up a voice "Don't be ashamed to cry. He was your lover, I know when I got the news about his death I cried the entire night. He was and is my brother."

"Canada." England said simply

_Mattie! Sorry I had no idea that my death would effect you!_

Canada saw his younger brother looking at him as if to day 'I'm sorry.". Canada smiled sadly at his new brother. _Nobody is going to replace America. _Canada thought.

When America and England got home. England went to get dinner ready. Slightly amused at America's horrified look. _Heh. Still thinks my cooking is terrible. _America was looking in England's movie cabinet and accidentally knocked out one of the movies. I was a documentary on magic shows. THe picture on the cover was a man in a purple tuxedo and was sawing a woman in half. _That's It! _America thought. The England called for dinner. Tomorrow he would put his plan A into motion. _Really, it's my only hope. _America thought grimly as he went to eat England's prepared dinner of fish and chips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, its been forever! Well I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING! I APOLOGISE! so any way **

**I disclaim anything in this story but the plot so don't sue. Please?**

* * *

><p>After suffering through his dinner, America trotted of into his room.<p>

So all I do is get England to do a grow up spell. Nevertheless, how do I tell him sense I can't speak very well. Maybe I write a note and plant it to make England feel smart… Nah he won't do it if he thinks it is nobody America curled up in his bed and fell in to a silent night of disturbing dreams.

_All the countries trapped in a dark cave all around the smell of blood wafted through the air screams and sobs shattered silence._

"_Well__this__is__fun!__" __Announced__a__bloodied__France_

"_F-France Th-this is really bad." Sobbed Matthew _

"_Sarcasm Mon Cher." replied France feeling bad that he upset Matthew even more _

"_Bickering__won__'__t__get__us__out__sooner!__" __yelled__an__irritated__Briton__Germany__was__comforting__Italy__in__a__corner__when__Italy__spoke__for__the__first__time__since__they__got__into__that__predicament._

"_A-are we perhaps in the same hands that killed the first America?" Italy asked timidly_

"_I- the thought never occurred." commented Germany was rather embarrassed by Italy thinking of something that he didn't._

"_Very possible." said Spain in one of his unthick moment earning a glare/ smile from South Italy _

"_Why do they need us then?" ask Russia _

"_So we can torture America's soul! Of course! He died protecting you guys!" said ski mask guy _

"_That's sick!" said England_

"_Of course! I am evil you know!" _

"_You sir! Will pay!" said France though he hated the Briton, he hated when people die in vain especially when they died a hero! _

_Canada was outraged and lashed out at the ski mask guy lucky for him there were bars Mattie was as riled up now, as he is when a great hockey game is on! _

"_You son of a Bitch! You killed my brother after promising that you wouldn't harm us! He died for us his old enemies people who hated him countries he has never heard of! Everything he worked for and to be is gone! Like after a shot the gun can be fired again but the bullets never the same!" Everyone in the room looked at Canada noticing him shocked glance some even fearful looked upon the normally shy male Russia even stopped smiling and looked stunned. They seemed to have forgotten that Canada and America were related and even more so twins in not just looks. Mattie just glared at the soulless man that murdered his brother _

"_Wow! Little bit of a tantrum Canada! Didn't know you had it in you!" said the man _

"_Leave Now!" shouted Canada the guy simply turned and ran away. Matthew then busted into tears._

"_He's a country." said Italy _

_How can you tell?" ask Romano eyeing his brother _

"_Don't know. Can't tell how I know. I just do." answered Italy _

_America stood off to the side of prison 'what the' England was just cleaning up after dinner. 'Is this why I died to save 'em cause they were locked up?' he pondered 'No I'm certain that they weren't in this situation' how _

"_So we have a country with a grudge against America, any idea?" asked England _

"_There's to many to count.'' Canada pointed out_

_All the countries nodded their heads in agreement._

'_That's rude' America thought glumly _

_Séance change _

_An open field with to men facing each other the one with the ski mask was there._

'_I never saw the other guy before' he approached the two men 'No way!' _

_The other unknown male was him, but older he had a determined face though America knew he was scared. The silence was shattered by a gunshot. "I died here? Why?' _

"_Heh. Now that he's out of the way we can start planning how to take the countries hostage." Said the man in the mask_

The sun filtered through the window alerting the occupant of the room it was time to get that and the smell of burning eggs. America trotted down the steps. England was putting his food on the table.

"Good morning, America." England said cheerily

"Mornin' England." America yawned.

" I see your getting back to your old self with bad grammar." England grinned

"M' sorry." America replied

"And manners, it is quite rude to talk with your mouth full."

The shared a small grin. England still hadn't worked out away to get his America back. Sure he was happy that he could be a guardian to his colony again but it was nothing compared to the old one. He had this theory that the young America had enough of old America's personality, favorites items, and looks that he could return America to his former self. Not a resurrection spell that was impossible and against the laws of nature. But a restoration spell would be perfect, to regain his love.

America had finished eating and was a tad concerned with England's far away look. That look always meant he was in deep thought and America deiced that instead of bothering England he was going to go off to find the needed items to get back to his original size.

_If last night's nightmare was anything going to indicate whats going to happen. I'm going to prevent it by all means. Now's my chance to be a hero in everyone's eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah america, england and you are on the same page, ja?<strong>


End file.
